


The Proposal

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Saeyoung knew it was time. And he is more than ready to ask his special girl to marry him.





	The Proposal

It's only been a few months since we met, since I fell in love with your beautiful soul, but I know with all I have that you are my forever. I promised myself that night in the cabin that I would dedicate my life to you if I made it out alive. And what do you know. Here I am, looking at rings. I've dragged Saeran with me and he stands beside me like a shadow fidgeting with his jacket's buttons. He's grown so much these past few months. We couldn't have come this far without you. You bring us groceries, home cooked meals, new clothing, and so much more. You've touched a part of my brother's heart I will never know. He's warmed up with the others with your help and is comfortable with you. I've always known I want to marry you, but I knew it was time to ask when you spent the day with us and Saeran cracked. You got him to laugh, be close with you and I to watch movies together. It felt like we were our own family. I think he felt it too. When you began to depart he asked me to ask you to stay. I don't think he'd ever admit it, but I think he wants you to live with us. You've brightened our lives up, turned them completely around. You make our days happier, more exciting. You've made us grow even closer as brothers. We understand each other now. I'm so thankful for you.  
"So...do you see anything or are we just going to stand here?" Saeran says, interupting my thoughts.  
"Uh. Yes. This one. What do you think?" I ask, pointing to one. We've come here several times. I can't seem to make a decision. I just want to skip this part and get down on my knee.  
"You choose that one every time. Let's just get it, I want to go home."  
I laugh a bit at this. We go through the process and I leave with a pretty little black box in my hands.  
_____  
I've been dwelling over several different ideas. It's been stressing me out a bit. How exactly should I propose? I wish I could ask you what you wanted but that would ruin the whole surprise. Saeran has patiently been dealing with my frustrations and nonstop talk about this. He thinks you wouldn't care how or where. He's probably right but I want to be able to think back on this in ten years and know it was perfect, that neither of us would want different. 

When I finally can't take it anymore I decide on my original plan: a party. I want the people most important to us there. They're our family. And maybe it would make you feel special if I claim my love for you in front of them. 

I end up blocking you on the messenger, telling you there must be a bug with it, and telling the others my plan. I hope they come. Saeran and I make the place look nice and prepare for the big event. I ask you to come, telling you we're throwing a little get together for the RFA to celebrate. What you don't know is what exactly we are celebrating. You of course, are overjoyed. A little frustrated that you can't use the messenger, but overall happy. And I'd do anything to put that smile on your face. 

_____  
The time has finally come and I've purposefully asked you to come at a later time than the others.  
"Are you nervous?" Zen asks me.  
"No. Well, yes," I admit, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. I stuff my hands into my pockets, feeling the ring box. I have faith you'll say yes from all of our talks about our future but at the same time I can't help but feel anxious.  
"Don't be. She's clearly in love with you," Zen says, giving me a hard pat on the shoulder. I swallow hard, why am I suddenly hot?  
"Saeyoung, she's on her way," Saeran tells me. I know he's just as anxious as me, maybe even more due to his social anxiety. He still feels slightly awkward around the other RFA members, and I don't blame him. I know once I see your pretty face I'll feel at ease. You have always been my rock, my strength when I have none. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I don't understand how I managed so many years without you or my brother. It's a miracle. 

With every minute that passes my heart beats harder, faster. Did I dress okay? Does this look suspicous? Are you going to be surprised? Are you even going to say yes?

Finally, I hear you knock. It feels like my heart's stopped. I rush, not even meaning to push others out of my way, and open the door for you. You're dressed so sweetly, and that smile. "Y/N. Hi..."  
I feel like a stuttering idiot.  
You give me a kiss hello and we walk inside together. Everyone, of course, greets you happily. You've touched everyone's hearts in a way no one else could. I've seen a change in not only myself but in every single one of them. Oh, how much I love you.  
"You've really made the place look nice, huh?" you say to me, turning away from the others.

While everyone is talking, enjoying each other's company, I can feel the nerves. They steal glances at me as if to ask 'When exactly are you going to propose?' and on God, I would love to answer that question.

When you make your way to me, just me, my chest tightens. "Are you okay, Saeyoung? You're flushed. Is there anything I can-"

I don't know what made me do it, or why, but I drop to my knee, pulling out the little black box. Everyone goes silent.

"Y/N, you know I love you, " I begin, taking your hand in mine. "These past few months have been more than anything I could ask for. You are my saving grace. You brought me out of a deep, dark place I thought I'd never escape. You put my pieces back together, making me feel more alive and whole than ever. I've never woken up so happily, ready to start my day. Ever since you first came to us I've wanted to do nothing but protect you and have something special with you. You've touched me in a way no one has ever done before. You've stayed by my side through my every change, the worst times and the best times. I've promised you my entire life, Y/N. From the days in the apartment to those days on the road, you never wavered or hesitated. I've never felt like I had a best friend before. Someone I can rely on, drop everything I have and know they'll still be there. Yet you were that to me, even when you didn't know a thing about me. You make me laugh, you make me cry, and no matter what, you make me feel secure and safe. I've never felt so proud to be me. Waking up to the sound of your voice is the best thing I've ever experienced. When you fall asleep against me, I feel like I belong in this world, like I have a purpose. I've spent so many years hating myself, hating the life I was living, and with your kind heart and innocence you've changed me forever. I wouldn't change a thing about my past because all of it lead me to you. To this very moment. I owe you everything I have. You love me for me. I've never felt lucky until now. I am so grateful for you. Even when we disagree or fight over little things I feel grateful. Without you I am nothing. Without you I wouldn't have a family to call my own, I wouldn't be so happy to be me, I wouldn't wake up every day ready for whatever may come. I'm so happy you are alive and mine. I am so in love with you. Thank you for making me happy. Thank you for making my silly dreams come true and choosing me. You've been my heart and soul from day one. I want to do nothing but love you for the rest of my life. I want to make this place our very own, I want a family with you, I want a life with you. I can't go another day without you. I want to be selfish and ask you to be mine and mine alone forever. So, Y/N, please, will you marry me?"


End file.
